Control point
A control point is an in-game representation of a mission objective. The player's goal is to secure control points for the team, and prevent the other team from capturing same. In terms of gameplay, the addition of control points drives action away from "deathmatch" bouts to more strategic "attack/defend" fare. A home base or deployment is a special control point that serves as the team's initial spawn point, or that offers the greatest selection of vehicles. The home base also contains the team's commander assets in games where a Commander role is present, except Battlefield 4, where they are linked to other control points. On some game modes, the home base may be uncapturable or locked against immediate capture. Control points often provide access to vehicles, especially to certain types of vehicle that may not be present at the home base. Because control points may also serve as spawn points, owning a control point gives the team a significant advantage in movement and terrain control. Control points in gameplay modes Conquest The Conquest game mode uses flags as control points. The banner flying on the flagpost represents the owner of the control point. If a team has significantly more control points than their enemy, the enemy team will suffer from 'ticket bleed', where the team with less flags will lose Reinforcement Tickets at a steady rate. To gain control of these control points, players must stand in proximity to the flag to begin capturing it, and stay in proximity until it is completely captured. Multiple teammates in proximity speed up this process. Assault Lines The Assault Lines variant of the Conquest game mode (available in Battlefield 2142) features an enemy "home base" that is initially locked against capture, and peripheral flags that can be captured. Upon capturing all other control points, the attacking force gains access to the enemy's home flag. A bonus is awarded to the attacking force for capturing the enemy home base, even if defenders later manage to recover a flag. In many Assault Lines maps, the EU force has access to the A3-Goliath IFV, which spawns at a specific control point or at the home base. Domination The Domination variant of Conquest in Battlefield 3: Close Quarters more closely resembles the Domination gametype in the Call of Duty games, where control points only confer a score advantage. Control points still cause ticket bleed, but do not offer new spawn points. They are also captured very quickly from neutral state, though taking down an enemy control point is more easily accomplished with teammates in the capture zone. Tank Superiority The Tank Superiority game mode features a single control point in a "King of the Hill" type match. Air Superiority The Air Superiority game mode functions similarly to Tank Superiority. Air vehicles replace ground vehicles, and three blimps serve as control points. Titan The Titan game mode featured in Battlefield 2142 focuses on the presence of two massive carrier transports. Here, control points are represented as missile silos capable of destroying an enemy Titan. In addition to the Titans, home base, and silos, APCs and air transports also serve as spawn points. Once a Titan's shields have been depleted by attack from silos, it can be boarded by the enemy. Inside the Titan, four reactor consoles serve as minor control points (no spawn ability) to unlock the Titan's reactor core, the ultimate control point. Once the reactor is destroyed, the owner's team can no longer spawn, and shortly thereafter loses the match. Carrier Assault The similar Carrier Assault game mode features anti-ship missile launchers for attacking naval carriers, and two M-COM stations allow attackers to destroy a carrier from within. Rush In the Rush game mode first featured in the Bad Company games, defenders must protect their bases, each of which houses two control points in the form of Gold Caches, M-COM stations, or Telegraph Posts. If the control points are destroyed, the attacking force receives a full set of spawn tickets, and the defenders must fall back to a rearward base. Category:Concepts Category:Objectives